Memories of Each Other
by xXx Corrupted Angel xXx
Summary: A extra chapter conversation between John, Ian and Helen Rider WARNING YAOI/ BOY x BOY/ SLASH
1. 1 First Impression

**A/N  
**My first time writing fanfiction ." hope its not too bad. Plz dont flame but if any parts that are bad plz comment and review. Also English is my worst subject hope to improve even though not in the most studious way :D Also most peepz only read my first chap hope you's can read my third as well i fink its the best one xD

**Summary  
**Well basically memories of each other by Alex and Yassen . Hints of slash and rated romance and T for a reason prob end as lemon and it probably be really smutty. ^^"

**First Impression  
**Yassen POV  
When Yassen first saw Alex Rider was at Cornwall when he saw the security guards dragging Alex through the lab to him. Yassen smirked because he knew the rat has finally been caught but it was a shock to him that it was such a beautiful rat. Blonde hair and bright brown eyes but somehow those eyes looked at him with annoyance and hatred well it wasn't hard to get after all Alex was dragged to Yassen by force.

~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~

Those strong brown eyes reminded Yassen of the great man who trained him into such a deadly assassin those same eyes of John Rider. Yassen always looked up to John as a great teacher and father but deep inside he was a bit more then admiring John. But a father would always be a father but that attraction to blonds with strong brown eyes didn't go away, not even after when John died. Yassen went around the whole world to find another pair of strong brown eyes but they would all quiver before him begging for life.

~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~

Yassen thought it was ashamed after he finally found a pair of the same strong brown eyes but sadly that boy can't live it was his job to make sure nothing went wrong in the Cornwall project set by Scorpia. He couldn't afford any mistakes, being an assassin means even one mistake could afford his life. Even though deep down in Yassen's heart he wished that Alex could somehow could get out of Cornwall alive.

~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~

When Alex grabbed a tube of highly explosive chemical which could blow at the slight friction Yassen had to emotions at that moment fear or the chemical exploding and taking the whole lab with it and amusement that Alex would not be killed that easily. When Alex threat to drop the liquid Yassen thought obviously Alex didn't know what exactly it was because if he really did that he could've been killed as well. Or he was a teenager crazed at the idea of being a spy and ready to risk his life like in those stupid James Bond movies.

~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~

Yassen watched as Alex threw the tube up and high into the air and raced and jumped forward to catch it as it fell. Luckily Yassen caught it and saved himself and the lab from being blown up but the thrill still didn't leave his body.

Alex POV

When Alex first saw Yassen it was look of annoyance on his face that he got caught by mere guards but upon seeing Yassen whom killed his uncle who looked after Alex for as long as he could remember. The strong surge of hatred flooded Alex's body making him forget about all his surrounding but he couldn't resist the smirk on Yassen's face it was so annoying yet it turned him on. As a blush slowly crept onto Alex's face it only raged him more that he was sexually attracted to the assassin that killed his uncle.

~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~

Alex looked at Yassen in the eye but couldn't help admiring how beautiful and manly Yassen was. Yassen was a Russian brunette with very pale skin and to add he was also really slim unlike some people full packed with muscles but Yassen was equally strong. During the whole time Yassen kept the smirk on but in between Alex thought it was his imagination that there was a slight hint of lust in Yassen's eyes.

~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~

When reality hit Alex he realised that he was still bound by the two guards and he was on the brink of getting killed and he was still having perverted thoughts on the pale Russian assassin in front of him. He shook his head in shock and thought of a plan and that's when he spotted the scientists handling tubes clear green liquid very cautiously. It was pretty obvious that the green substance was very important and was worthy of threatening Yassen to let him go.

~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~

Gathering all his strength Alex smashed into the guard on his right and then the one on his left knocking them both down. With flexibility from before he jumped onto the bench and grabbed a tube of green substance holding it up high to show that he know held something very important but little did he know one mistake and he also could've been blown up by the explosion. From the look on Yassen's face showed that Alex might have a chance of getting out of there. Slowly stepping towards the door with the liquid held high and every now and then posing a little threat to let the liquid drop to the floor Alex finally made it to the doorway.

~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~

With a quick scan of the room Alex threw the liquid high into the air and ran for it with his faced tinted a deep crimson red. He could still feel Yassen's stare on his back and the smirk that formed on Yassen's pink lips. Hoping that he would never see Yassen again and his heart would never race because of that man.

**A/N**

To the :

**Anonnymous** - i love you so much didnt realise i had so many mistakes ." also yassen's hair isn't it like a mix btw brown n blonde? Also TYSM for reviewing ^^

**32-Star **- Yes i know i had so many mistakes once again thank you for reviewing and i fixed a few ^^

**J** - I know some parts of the story are so hard to interpret but I'm going to reread stormbreaker so that i don't make any mistakes in next chap ^^


	2. 2 Jealousy

**A/N  
**Finally got the second chapter done xD Decided to reread Stormbreaker for reference since i made quite a few mistakes in chapter one. ^^ To tell truth i personally think this chapter is quite boring if u like just skip to yassen's point of view. Also I'm so heart broken at how a friend of mine wouldn't read my fanfic well is she does then "you would know how you r *stare stare* *pout* BTW so happy with the views im gettin i will try to write more for time being have to reread every book not to have mistakes and hopefully i would be able to have a SEX part in next chapter big urge to just put one in this one but then its supposed to be rated T and actually have a storyline to it xD Also Plz Review ty ^^

**Summary  
**How Yassen is jealous of Sabrina to how much Alex cares about her. This time bit more than hints of Slash xD

**Jealousy**

Alex POV

It was incredible only last month Alex was a normal teenager going to Brooklands and then finding out that his uncle never worked at a bank. Then it was finding that everything lead to MI6 and soon it was forced to go to a training boot camp and joining K-unit. Now he was parachuting down to the Science Museum in South Kensington it wasn't time to think about how crazy his life was or how sexy the Russian assassin he met at Cornwall was.

~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~

Glad to see that Herod Sayle was just coming to the end of his speech which meant he still had time to stop that crazy man from blowing up every school in Britain well at least the room or hall that each stormbreaker was in. Pulling his gun and shotting the main stage and hitting Sayle twice in the head and the prime minister's finger by accident but to say it was quite amusing. Shooting prime minister in the finger wasn't something you can do every day and get away Scott-free.

~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~

Everything was supposed to end like that and how did catching a taxi home turned into a man you just shot twice in the head pointing a gun and threatening to shoot you. They walked into a building and went straight up to the top and stepped out of the elevator. With Herod still pointing a gun at Alex he manoeuvred them towards the edge trying to make Alex jump off it seemed like Alex had no other choice it was either jumping off or getting shot.

~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~

It wasn't until Sabrina Pleasure came and bought sometime but what can a mere school girl do. Soon they were both pressured to the edge something swinging caught Alex's eyes it was a rope dangling from a part sticking out from the top. If he and Sabrina get hold of that they might be able to fling themselves into the window of the floor under. Then again would the rope withstand both their weight? It was still worth a try cause Alex rather jumping off a building then getting shot by this mad man.

~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~

So together jumping off Alex caught the rope and Sabrina in the other hand. One point that Alex forgotten was Herod was a mad man and had a gun in his hand this was not a good pairing. Herod looked so crazily happy when Alex caught the rope now he could shot down at Alex and torturing him to let go. In Alex's mind Sabrina's safety came before his and he saw the rope starting to untangle from the weight that was hanging onto it. Quickly he swung in air using both their weight as force and flung Sabrina into the window allowing her to get a safe place and a place where Herod couldn't shoot since it was out of his range.

~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~

Alex now was hanging onto the rope for his life he could see the crowd of people that gathered below they seemed so small it only paranoid him more. To Alex his life was too short to end here but what can he do people have to die some day or the other. He wished an angel would come down and save him but to his hopes only a sexy devil came. BANG! BANG! Two shots into Herod's vitals with pin point accuracy from Yassen's gun. The sound actually scared Alex half dead as well he thought that Herod got tired of waiting for him to drop off and decided in shooting Alex himself.

~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~

Alex looked up watching Yassen's helicopter pull over and Yassen stretching out a hand to Alex. A million thoughts was racing through his mind at the moment but his body couldn't last any longer so he let Yassen grab hold of him and was ready to follow Yassen to wherever their destination was whether it was heaven or hell or the bed.

~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~

After a few minutes of flying the helicopter landed and Yassen let go off Alex there was a flicker of sadness in his eyes it made Yassen look like even though he let Alex go but he wanted to something else with Alex probably kill him thought Alex. But why would Yassen save him if he was going to kill him in the end anyway he could've join Herod in shooting at Alex. Alex's thoughts were stopped when the helicopter blades started coming back alive again and started to turn.

~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~

Remembering this was the person who killed his uncle Alex quickly thought of a comeback even though it was a pretty lame one but he uttered "I will kill you one day". Yassen obviously replied "A lot of people have tried." The emotion of amusement started to come back into Yassen's eyes and this time instead of flashing his well known smirk he actually smiled like as if he was anticipating Alex to come and kill him.

Yassen POV

Yassen just couldn't get Alex out of his mind since he looked exactly like John Rider so he decided to do some research and had one of his subordinates quickly search up on Alex. It didn't take long until a full paged report came to Yassen.  
Name: Alex Rider  
Age: 14  
Parents: John and Helen Rider

~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~

Yassen could only read up to that much before his eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. So Alex was John's son no wonder they had such resemblance something else caught his eyes as well Alex's interests: Sabrina Pleasure, so Alex had a girlfriend isn't it too young for him to have one yet. Thoughts just kept flowing into Yassen's mind it didn't take long for him to get a headache and so out of reflexes he pulled out a gun and shot the person who sent the report to him.

~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~

Yassen was just about to make a call for a maid to come and clean the corpse until he received a text message from Scorpia saying that Sayle has failed and is a disgrace. This meant the disgrace was to be cleaned and leave a perfect criminal organization the Scorpia. So Yassen took his most handy guns with him packed them into a suit case and headed over to his own helicopter.

~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~

It didn't take long to reach Sayle as his helicopter was specially built for speed in case he needed to give a chase but what stunned him was Alex was hanging of a rope with a girl clutching onto him and they seemed very unstable. He decided to watch a bit since he was in no hurry to kill Sayle that could be done anytime he like. Yassen never once failed his missions or to the kill the one he wanted in whatever way he liked. From his information he guessed the girl was Sabrina Pleasure obviously Yassen had to save Alex with two reasons, one that Alex was John's son and two that he didn't want Alex to just die that way trying to save some pompous teenage girl. But he didn't have any reasons to save Sabrina and he didn't exactly fancy that teenage girl dragging Alex down.

~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~

From inside Yassen's heart he kind of wished Alex let go of the girl for his own life proving that the girl wasn't much of great importance. When Alex chose her safety over his, really raged Yassen a new emotion that he never once felt started taking over his body. Maybe he should shoot the girl dead as well that would be killing three birds with one stone but he didn't like the idea of having Alex hating him but that Sabrina girl was fucking gettin on his nerves. Now with the girl gone Yassen could just go get rid of Sayle and hopefully Alex would still be hanging on for life and save Alex as well. Hitting two birds with one stone Yassen like the idea.

~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~

It wasn't a hard job killing Sayle since Sayle was already mad and just shooting randomly in the air at Alex and didn't even realised that Yassen's helicopter pulled down with Yassen aiming and taking two shots in his vitals. Now all he had to do was save Alex asking the driver to pull down he stretched his hands towards Alex. To Yassen Alex looked very appealing with the helpless look at the time and Yassen just wanted to get Alex into his apartment somewhere in Britain and just have some kinky hardcore sex and making Alex scream out his name.

~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~

Snapping back to reality when Alex grabbed his hand Yassen knew he couldn't let Alex stay with him any longer or else the organization would get suspicious. After a few minutes of flying they reached a roof far from the place Sayle was killed and was safe to let Alex down. He didn't really want to let Alex go the idea from before was still in his head but logic was kicking in so he gave the driver a signal to start flying again. To Yassen's amusement Alex actually uttered something which was very funny to him. Alex actually said he would kill Yassen and after Yassen saved his life but this also meant he could meet Alex again. This gave hope to the thought or idea of giving Alex a good fucking smiling he replied "A lot of people have tried".

**A/N**

**Anon-** thanx for reivewing i was finkin that no one was reviewing also yea ima get a friend to beta it and fix it up xD


	3. 3 Fustrations

**A/N **Chapter 3 finally done sorry about the wait. i actually wanted to write it on point blanc but couldn't borrow it so i decided to write it on a time period btw stormbreaker and point blank xD. Thanks for the reviews i really appreciate them hope more people can review. It boosts me more which means i write stories out more often xD

**Summary**

After stormbreaker Yassen and Alex both miss each other and start gettin dirty with horny thoughts of each other. WARNING YAOI/ BOY x BOY/ SLASH

**Frustration**

Alex POV

After the encounter with stormbreaker Alex returned to his normal daily life hoping not to encounter anymore with MI6 which meant he won't be seeing that Russian spy anytime soon. His heart kind of felt a bit of despair. Also there was another problem that was Alex was having dreams terrible dreams for example.

~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~

One night he might sleep and only hours into his sleep his dream would begin. At first it was always a girl it was either Sabrina or some model giving Alex a blow job and young teenagers having wet dreams about a hot girl or the one they liked was common but Alex didn't feel sexually excited until. The girl's hair started getting shorter, browner and the skin started to get paler. The features kept changing until the girl fully turned into Yassen Gregorovitch that was when Alex really started to get excited.

~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~

Alex could feel Yassen's head bobbing up and down while taking Alex at his full length. All Alex could do was just arch his back and curl his toes and moan in pleasure fully under Yassen's control and the weird part was it felt right it felt good. Until Yassen started moaning in his low voice and started flicking his tongue skilfully at Alex's tip. Alex was just a twitching heap under Yassen and it seemed very hot just watching those two.

~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~

It usually ended when Yassen moaned Alex's name out when Alex fully came spurting into Yassen's mouth while Yassen swallowed all his cum. Then Alex would wake up back to reality and smash his head against his bed and find his short sticky with jizz. In mornings like this he would find Alex Jr. bobbing up with energy. He would then go take a cold shower and get ready to go school and mentally head bashing himself against a wall and to mentally remind himself he needed to change his sheets again.

~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~

It seemed quite obvious to Jack why Alex needed to change his sheets so much and so often but Jack was just curious at who Alex was dreaming about. Sometimes in the middle of the night she would hear Alex scream or moan out a name but she couldn't quite make out what it was. It sounded Russian to her every time she would only hear syllables like Yass or Greg.

~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~

Or some nights Alex would be having dirty thoughts about Yassen giving a hand job only to open his eyes to find himself touching himself and to fins it too late with a burst of warm cum covering his fingers and bed sheets. These acts were starting to get more often and often and obviously Alex Jr. was always bobbing around happily but to Alex it was torture to be in love with a man who he could never have. Also one that was supposed to be his enemy Alex really wished that sometime soon he would see Yassen and tell Yassen how much Alex wanted him with pure lust.

Yassen POV

Yassen always completed his mission without fault until he met Alex he always had urges to just grab a plane and go Britain find Alex and make him cry out his name until he was satisfied. That was obviously impossible and when the urges got really out of control Yassen would go on a killing spree and sometimes getting a bit of blood on himself on his usually perfect missions.

~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~

Yassen was a grown middle aged man so he knew how to fix the problem himself sometimes after a boring mission he would go home to his apartment and jerk off while thinking he was thrusting hard into Alex's arse that Alex would break any moment while screaming his name. Sometimes it got really detailed like they were both sweating and they were going for a second round that night. He could see Alex was glistening in sweat in his imagination while begging him to go faster and let him release.

~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~

Yassen at times thought whether if he was turning into a pedo after all he was around 20-30 years older than Alex. He tried to find another lover but it was just impossible he even tried finding blonds with brown eyes. It just didn't work because they were either too slutty or they had problems that Yassen didn't even want to waste time describing.

~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~

To Yassen Alex was perfect and the only problem was that Alex was a MI6 spy and he was John's son. He wondered sometimes if John would mind him fucking his own son but he doubt they would really mind after all it was Alex's life. He could also make up a plan to elope with Alex while making Scorpia give fake information to MI6 that Alex had already died but he wasn't sure if Alex felt the same about him.

~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~

He still remembered that Alex was still a young teenage boy with a healthy interest in woman in the way he saved the annoying bitch as Yassen liked to describe her because she just seemed to annoy him. He would really be glad to shoot her in the head but sadly that was just utterly crazy or he wished Scorpia would order him to do it because Alex had made them fail their last plan and they wanted to get revenge.

~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~S2~

To Yassen Alex was all because Yassen did not have any friends or family left they were either dead or killed. Both of them weren't sure how the other had felt about them but they themselves knew they couldn't stand being alone anymore. They both grew tired of having wet dreams and having to think of the other otherwise not being able to come while jerking off. Luckily it wasn't long until they had met each other again.

**A/N**

Thanx for reviewing also i know my grammar sucks ==" but so glad people r actualli reviewing noeing this im actuallii realli happy xD


	4. 4 LOL

**Summary**

ALex is sent on another mission by MI6 who knows what it would have for Alex. Also without Alex realising Yassen watchin over Alex with pedoey lookz. WARNING SLASH/YAOI/BOY X BOY

**A/N**

Yep another chapter this time seriously took a while also i went and bought a copy of point blanc xD Thnx for all the reviews also sorry for the wait. Plz review all reviews are appreciated

**LOL**

Alex POV

Alex was just missing the action he felt when he was doing the storm breaker mission. So he thought it'd be better if he sent those drug dealers to the police himself he didn't meant the boat to be crashing down into the conference centre. Not mentioning destroying a conference centre worth two million and nearly killed someone.

He nearly jumped for joy when Blunt but he didn't like the way Blunt had threatened him into doing the mission. Wondering what kind of mission it was and why it was him assigned to it and not anyone else but it was better than nothing and going back to good old boring school. Wondering if he was going to by any chance see Gregorovitch or would they never meet again.

Alex finished the talk with Blunt acknowledging all the details and knowing that Blunt had no trouble in putting Alex into any life threatening danger. Now he was going to be spending a week with Mr Friend and his family so he would be use to how they acted and basic information that the son of Mr Friend would know.

After spending a week with the Friends Alex received his gadgets and was ready to go Point Blanc. When first arriving at Point Blanc Alex thought what a boring school hopefully inside wouldn't be as boring as the outside hoping that "Never judge a book by its cover" was actually true.

At point blank Alex met James first happy that James was actually a normal boy unlike the stereotype ones he had in his mind before they arrived. Alex also wondered out of curiosity what kind of problems James had to be sent to such a place by his family.

The first day went quite well as Alex settled in he met the six boys that was also supposed to be at this academy during dinner. They also seemed quite normal but stereotypically good boys with good manners. Alex wondered how did Mr Grief turn boys sent here for drugs, stealing, and other reasons they were sent here for into what was sitting in front of him at dinner.

Night time had fallen Alex was supposed to be checking out the school and any secrets they were hiding from Alex. Alex snooped around dodging any guards that were on patrol everything seemed normal until Alex heard moans and groans.

Out of curiosity he followed the direction where the sounds should've been coming from it lead to a room and the door was opened at a creek Alex peeked in. It was pitch black it took awhile for his eyes to adjust and there it was two bodies stuck together and rocking in rhythm. It was quite surprising to Alex but then it wasn't shocking a teenage boy stuck in such a boring school with no girls how was he going to control his hormonal and sexual rages.

The more Alex saw the more he envied them they seemed to be in a world of their own, a world for sinful pleasure. This once again reminded Alex of Yassen and how big Yassen's Jr. would be if they were ever in this situation.

A loud groan and scream of the name "Hugo" woke Alex from his perverted fantasies telling Alex they had both reached their limits and had their cum bursting out. Being in the same position tired Alex so it was decided this would conclude the night as he carefully made his way back to his own room.

Yassen POV

Scorpia would never miss a chance at world destruction so they had Baxter planted inside Point Blanc to assist Mr Grief and his project obviously with Mr Grief knowing that he was working for Scorpia. Every few days Baxter would send Scorpia a report on all the progress and if there was any abnormal activity.

It was Yassen's job to keep an eye on what was happening in Point Blanc and kill Mr Grief if he ever found out about Baxter and did anything that threat Scorpia. So as Yassen was reading the report that Baxter sent it concerned him that another boy was sent to the academy. For all Scorpia knew that there would only be 6 boys left in the Gemini project.

In fact Yassen had Scorpia research Mr Friend if he really did have a son that he hasn't told the world about. It all seemed very suspicious, everything was confirmed when satellite pictures showed Alex leaving Mr Friends mansions and onto the helicopter to Point Blanc. A smile of amusement slowly crept onto Yassen's face when he saw the photo.

Hacking into the security system of Point Blanc all Scorpia had to do was make Baxter make a connection form the academy and Yassen was into the security. Having view from all the security cameras planted around the academy and the ones secretly planted in Alex's room and bathroom.

This allowed Yassen to have a 24 hour watch on Alex without him knowing so lately all he did was watch Alex sleep peacefully and take baths and showers. This also included watching Alex strip naked to change clothes.

Such a boring job for the most deadly assassin but to Yassen it was so entertaining sometimes Yassen replayed the video clips and jerked off to them. When one night after Alex saw Hugo and Tony having a sexual commitment in his own room Alex jerked off calling Yassen's name. Upon seeing this and hearing his name being called Yassen Jr. almost instantly bobbed up and urgently needed attention and attendance.

This kind of annoyed Yassen every time, when he saw Alex naked or doing something sexual Yassen Jr. would always bob up without failure. Every time not once did it not bob up this also allowed Yassen to know that he couldn't ever resist Alex if Alex ever needed attention from him.

**A/N**

**J- **yes i know tried to improove my all so sucky grammar this time also got rid of those luv harts xD tnx for reviewing


	5. 5 Up in Heaven

**A/N- **yesh i finally uploaded another chapter even though i still haven't been able to find skeleton key but i try my best. thnx to all those reviews they realli help ^^. Also i fink this chapter is a bit random but it fillz in that one month gap up. Hope i get more reviews ;D

**Summary- **This is just a extra chapter ^^ a conversation between John, Ian and Helen Rider.

**Up In Heaven**

Up In Heaven

John: I wonder how Alex is doing.

Helen: You always worry too much same when you left Yassen to come Britain with me.

Ian: I still don't forgive Yassen for shooting me in the head; he could've at least said" hi" then shot me. At least I could hear some last words before dying. John you taught him everything but u didn't teach him any manners. (Shakes head)

John: Well at least I taught him well enough to kill you. (Laughs)

Ian: Not Funny!

Helen: Why don't we check on what they are doing at the moment? Maybe we might find something interesting, if you know what I mean. (Winks)

John: Um… I don't think that would happen don't forget there's still a age difference and plus I have no interest with my ex-student having that kind of relationship with my son.

Helen: Aww... Don't spoil the fun but you never know. (Yaoi Fan Girl Scream)

Ian: Maybe since on the way up here I saw Yassen save Alex which nearly made me choke on thin air. I don't think his the type of person to be the hero of the day.

(All three looks as two holes appear in the clouds showing what Alex and Yassen were doing. Shows when Alex was peeking into the bedroom at Point Blanc)

Ian: That's just gross I don't remember Alex being gay. (Makes a Face)

John: When do you remember anything? You're just a workaholic nothing else is important to you, you even ended up dying while working such a fitting end to a workaholic. (Chuckles)

Helen: See I was right because I always realised that Yassen liked John more than just a mentor but sadly I got to John first you guys make a great couple there's even fan fiction on the internet bout you two.

Ian: … I have nothing to say about that…

John: Cool! Pretty incest for my taste but then Ian does have nice abs. I use to wonder why mine weren't that big when we were younger.

Ian: Gross! I'm never going swimming with you again.

John: Aww… That's mean I'm heartbroken. (Sniff sniff)

Helen: Stop cheating on me and you two go get yourselves a room. Jeez! So immature I can't careless.

John: Yeah we should Ian lets go, but make sure I'm seme. (Smiles Evilly)

Ian: NO WAY!!! Helen help me you can't do this.

Helen: Oh Hell yea I can. I might even video this so when Alex and Yassen comes up and join us at least they have some kind of entertainment. It might even give them more advice.


	6. 6 Confusion

**A/N**

Seriously sorry for not updating so long ." . Well I have gotten myself a Beta (The Princess Of Whatever, she has an OCD for grammar and spelling) and she is one of my best friends at school ^^ Hopefully my terrible grammar would improve and I thank all those who have reviewed i really appreiciate those they get me going and thnx for all the subz and alerts.

**Summary**

Alex wonders about the change in James' mood and decides to go on another of his nighttime adventures but stumbles on something...interesting.

**Confusion**

Alex POV

This school was getting weirder and weirder by the second, Alex thought. The next day, Alex was starting to wonder if everyone in the school was gay or something, until James ran up and hopped on Alex very happily. He told Alex everything about how he was going to escape and he had it all planned out…and also how he wanted Alex to join him in the escape.

Alex was wondering if he should've told James about what he saw the night before, but then shuddered at the thought. The thoughts of Yassen flooded into his mind, which were quickly disrupted when it was dinner time. He didn't want to be late for that, otherwise it would be a pain to be late with Mrs Stellenbosch.

There was also one problem. What was he going to do tonight? Should he snoop around or just have a rest? After all, not sleeping last night was taking its toll on him. There was still a chance he'd miss something important…so he had to snoop around. So, putting on all his clothes, he ventured out of his room quietly, making sure the hallways were clear and avoiding the cameras.

As he walked down the hallway past James' room, he heard James screaming and out of reflex he hid himself in the shadows to observe what was going on. Seeing James dragged out of his room by two security guards perked Alex's attention. He decided to follow them until they went into the library and disappeared. This confused him. It was just weird that security guards would drag a student out of bed in the middle of the night.

The next day morning when James joined him for breakfast everything seemed normal but he seemed quieter and further away. All plans of escaping were cancelled and they stopped talking all together. More investigation was needed, thought Alex and he would find the truth about why James was acting so abnormally like this.

Once again, at night, Alex went on a walk around the school. There was nothing different than usual—until two guards walked past. He decided to trail them, and they walked into the library that James had disappeared into yesterday. Alex watched from the shadows as they walked into a secret elevator hidden away inside the library. He waited a while before entering the elevator as well. He decided to go to the bottom floor and start his search from there.

It was all dark and the hallway was damp. There was even a bit of moss growing from cracks in the side of the wall. Walking deeper into the hallway, the walls started to get cleaner and more modern. Alex guessed this was where they started to renovate the ground floor. There was finally light and Alex decided to peek in.

It was a new room with nice cream-coloured walls. There were also nails along the wall with all sorts of dirty toys hanging on it. It ranged from vibrators to dildos to ropes, and then in the middle were three pairs of boys making out. There in a lonely corner was James, his whole body bound with a thin red ribbon, a gag in his mouth. There were vibrators taped to his nipples and a plastic hole on his cock which had a tube that lead to the vibrator placed in his asshole so when he came the cum would go straight back into his ass to spread the sensations. All this was a bit too much for Alex, it wasn't long until Alex Jr. was up and bobbing happily like the night before.

It took a while for Alex to gather enough courage to go in and disrupt all the action. "Ahem!"

"May I ask...?"

All eyes turned to see Alex. Some were still lost in pleasure but he was now the centre of attention. Alex just wanted to ask them why they were down here under the school doing these sort of things, when he had just seen them upstairs sleeping in their bedrooms.

"ONE! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING? And TWO, how did you guys get down here when I just saw you guys upstairs?"

"Uh, we are having sex, which is very obvious, and we've been down here for a while. Well it's more interesting than taking those boring social study classes. Isn't it, hun?" stated Cassian.

"It would be, if you weren't always so hard on me everyday, dear." cooed Nicholas.

'Okay…' thought Alex. 'Looks like the school isn't exactly what it seems to be.'

"So have any of you guys been out of this room lately?"

"Nope," they all said in chorus.

"Hmm, looks like there's something weird going around here. Well Mrs Stellenbosch would kill me if she found me down here. I'm just going to go upstairs and see if I can get anything out of a few guards. I'll try to get you guys out of here even if you might not think the same way as me."

**A/N**

Thanks for reading just hope you guyz review or comment on the story ^^ I really appreciate it and this story is going to be rated M now. To those people who might want to talk to me bout the story send me a msg on fanfiction i will reply my email to u xD Please Review it helps speed up my writing ^^


End file.
